Dust to Dust
by twistedthoughts
Summary: Nobody understands, because nobody knows. One year in, Lightning reflects, while everyone else tries to put the pieces together.
1. Lightning:  Viridian

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Finally, something that isn't written for a prompt!

Fang/Light is my OTP, and I've always wanted to write a piece for this pairing ever since January. I had a few oneshot ideas, however none of them materialized because then I got sucked into my not so secret ship Farroncest. However, my desire to dedicate something to these two finally prompted me to write this and honestly this is quite a mammoth project for me just because of the expected length of this story. I don't do multichapter well, I have a tendency to be unable to complete them so I don't know how far I'll get with this but I'm definitely very passionate about this right now so I'm hoping for the best. Support always helps, cause motivation is all a writer needs. Rated T for now, but may change in future chapters.

As always, comments and criticisms are most welcomed.

**Story Note:** I titled it Dust to Dust exactly as the piece in the original soundtrack as it was my main inspiration.

* * *

**Lightning - Viridian**

_Even until the end, you smiled…and lied to my face._

There was music playing in the background. The mellow melody sounded like classical. She didn't listen to music much, and couldn't really tell what genre it belonged to. Only that she didn't like it. She knocked back the drink in her glass, feeling it burn the back of her throat. It's unpleasant. It's always unpleasant. But it will pass, and after she'd get that lightness in her head. That she relished, if only for the moment. Only for this moment.

She set the glass down on the counter, motioning the bartender for another. He eyed her top down, and maybe it was her uniform, maybe it was her demeanor, maybe it was she really didn't give a damn what, he wordlessly complied even though she could tell he was wondering if she was trouble. He slipped another glass in front of her, removing the empty one. She downed that as well.

He looked worried, a crease forming in his even brow, and he seemed to withdraw from her slightly. But she knew why. It was all too clear to her how she was presenting herself. The depressed loner, tossing back too many drinks too fast. The type who gets into bar fights. Lebreau would be readying the bat by now. And that's exactly why she was here instead of there. The drinks were shitty, the atmosphere was shitty but at least here there was no one to put a cap on how much she wanted to drink, no one to tell her how much they think she shouldn't drink.

Just who did they take her for? She knew herself better than that. This wasn't her. She didn't drink. But it's just for today, just for tonight. She needed this. They wouldn't understand. Nobody understands, because nobody knows.

And that's fine. That's fine.

She tapped the now empty second glass on the counter, calling for the third. The bartender eyed her from the little distance he's made between them. He picked up her glass, and then paused.

"You're going to get home fine, Miss?"

She glared at him. He poured the drink.

He didn't want trouble. Or hassle. That glare ought to shut him up. But for convenience, she didn't knock back the third drink. She sipped it slowly, already feeling her head clouding up. She took a deep breath, propping her chin on one hand. Yes, that's the feeling. The lightness, the fogginess, the blurriness that just makes her not want to think of anything. Makes her incapable of thinking of anything. Especially not that.

"_Light…"_

She closed her eyes, emptying her glass. Not that. Anything but that. The stool next to hers creaked with occupance. She took another deep breath, trying to shake off the unwelcomed invading thought, and then…wildflowers. She caught the whiff of wildflowers. How odd for the scent to be here. Though the scent by itself was not odd. It was…musk, earthly, filling deep into her. Exotic. Almost like standing in a field of flowers. Like windmills. Like mountains.

"I'll have what she's having."

That's where her reverie ends. She blinked, looking to her side while watching the bartender pass the same drink she was having to the person next to her. A slender hand reached out to take the glass, raising it to waiting lips.

"You alone, soldier?"

Lightning stared at the woman beside her. The first thing she noticed was the fragrance of wildflowers. So that's where the scent was coming from. The woman herself was very ordinary in appearance. Tan, black hair, moderate height, but taller than most, curvy. She turned away, signaling for the next glass. That sounded like a description of someone else entirely. Though that person was anything but ordinary.

"Not very chatty, are you? Or am I too forward?"

Another glass slid into her open hand and she grasped it firmly, completely ignoring her neighbour. The woman paid no mind however, laughing small as she sipped her drink; all the while Lightning felt eyes blatantly on her. Finally after what seemed to be a moment of contemplation, the other shuffled closer, much to Lightning's disdain.

"You're Lightning Farron, aren't you? The former l'cie?"

The sergeant tensed. She never liked it when she was referred to as such. Former l'Cie? It sounds almost like a title. She didn't answer, focusing instead on the contents of the glass in her hand. But it would appear her neighbour wasn't one to give up easily.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she chuckled at the silence that followed. "I never thought I'd actually meet you. What are you doing here? Today of all days?"

She shuffled closer still. Lightning could feel her breath on her cheek.

"It's the one year anniversary of Cocoon's fall! We've survived Pulse for a year! You should be celebrating with all your former l'Cie friends, not here drinking by yourself."

Lightning sipped her glass. That's right. One year. But what is there to celebrate?

"Everyone's celebrating. Hear the fireworks?"

Of course, the distant boom didn't go unnoticed. Fireworks tend to remind her of another event though. That night in Bodhum…before hell broke loose. Before she found out that Serah was a l'Cie, before she herself became one, before becoming enemies of the world, before finding a ragtag group to call family, before Barthandelus, before Gran Pulse, before her.

"_Light…__look at me…"_

The air seemed to grow thick. She exhaled a shaky breath, downing the glass in her hand. She felt her everywhere. Her presence was everywhere. She stood up, slapping some bills onto the counter and backing away on unsteady feet. A hand grabbed hers.

"Whoa, leaving already?"

The woman got up, coming close and immediately, she's swamped with the scent of wildflowers. Wildflowers, exotic wildflowers…she stopped to take it all in, breathing it in, closing her eyes. She let it flow into her, let it swirl with her already foggy head. It smells like her. It smells like her hair, like her clothes, like her skin. Lightning opened her eyes, pulling away from the woman. The woman…the woman who looked like her too.

The other seemed to sense her confusion, taking her hand again. "You look like you could need some companionship," she pushed closer. "I'm right here."

Lightning frowned at the woman, not really understanding her intent yet at the same time understanding it completely. The woman smiled, slowly leading her out of the bar. She staggered along, not really having the strength to fight, not really wanting to. The outside air stung at her, and she was momentarily blinded by the colours in the sky, the myriad of them appearing all the same to her. The fireworks were still going on.

Her companion didn't let her enjoy it for long though, quickly pulling her away. She stumbled after the other, the occasional blasts of sound and light in the distance making her instinctively reach for the hilt of her gunblade. The action went unnoticed by her companion, who pushed forward unrelentingly.

Where were they going? Try as she might, Lightning couldn't recognize any of her surroundings at all. Not the buildings, not the streets, nothing. While that could be due to her state of mind, somehow she knew she was going into unchartered territory. What was she doing? That, she didn't know, yet she knew. Did she want it? She couldn't answer that.

The unexpected stop had her reeling not to crash into the one before her, an act only possible because of how alert her body still was despite the on goings in her head. The woman glanced back at her, smiling slightly.

"We're here," she whispered, something Lightning barely made out over a particularly near-sounding boom.

Here? Where? She wanted to look up at building they're at, but she found it so hard to focus on her or her words, pale cerulean eyes inexplicably drawn back to the night sky behind her. Solid reds, blues and yellows of various shapes exploded in the vast space, blending together to create shimmering shades of purple, orange and green. And then those colours too, gave birth to newer ones. She thought she saw viridian.

A breath passed her ear, and suddenly she was rushed past narrow hallways and up a flight of stairs. The door clicking close was the only indication to her that they were in a room of some sort. She looked around, momentarily dazed at all the floating furniture. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. Everything was still floating. Did she drink too much? It was only three shots. Or was it four? She reached out for the nearest wall, leaning on it for support, willing the objects in the room to obey the laws of gravity.

She heard the presence behind her before she felt it, the familiar and comfortable weight behind her thighs shifting. Realization snapped reaction. Her gunblade was being lifted from its holster. She twisted around, quickly backing away while glaring at the hands that reached for it.

"Don't touch it."

"Okay," the woman lifted both her hands. "Okay, we'll keep that on."

Sensing no threat, Lightning relaxed, which gave away to surprise when her legs hit the bed behind her. Instantly, the other had made her way in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

They pushed gently. "Sit down."

She sat, and the other woman wasted no time straddling her lap. Lightning tensed, unused to the feeling. It didn't feel right. The weight on her lap, the thigh brushing against her own, the hands on her shoulders, everything didn't feel right. They felt out of place. Stop. She swallowed to steady herself, looking everywhere but at the face before her. A hand came up to brush her bangs from her face and she sighed, closing her eyes.

The ghost of a touch travelled down her cheek, to her jaw, to her neck, caressing ever so softly. She grimaced. Something's wrong. She opened her eyes. The woman's hand was still on her shoulder, the other in her hair. The sensation on her neck moved to her collarbone. She felt her chest constricting.

"…_don't be shy…"_

She got to her feet so abruptly that the woman on her lap was thrown to the floor. But she didn't care, hand above her breasts, forcing air in. The ghostly touch now moved back up to take hold of her cheek.

"_I want to look at you…"_

This was wrong. What the hell was she doing? Taking a deep breath, she headed for the door, her vision now strangely clear. She didn't spare a glance at her companion.

"Hey!"

Ignoring the cry of protest, she raced down the flight of stairs, and like lightning itself; she was out of the building in a flash. The cold night air rushed at her but she didn't stop; she ran the direction she came from. Her chest was still heaving, and she struggled with every breath. But she had to get away. She could still sense the foreign feel of that woman, still hear her voice ringing, still see her looming over her. Her eyes were black.

They're the wrong colour.

They should be green. Viridian.

She skidded to a stop, just barely knocking the waist high wooden fence that guarded the perimeter of the cliff side she was on. She put her hands on the fence, resting her weight against it, and just breathed. Pathetic. She felt pathetic. She couldn't move on, and she couldn't let go. A burst of light flashed above her, and she caught the colour she was looking for. Viridian. Like those eyes. The piercing eyes of a hunter. She looked up. The fireworks were still going on, beautiful inside the barrier that contained them.

And in the centre of them all, illuminated and reflecting the flashes around it, was Cocoon. The planet was wrapped in its crystal radiance, standing proud on its pillar that has bored its weight for the past year. Lightning clenched her fists. Its pillar, which until this day, held two lives within it. Or rather, it was the two lives that uphold the pillar. Upholds Cocoon.

"Dammit," she trembled, exhaling a breath. "Dammit!"

"_Won't you look at me, Light?"_

She drew out her gunblade, pointing it to Cocoon. The fireworks stopped, and slowly, Cocoon fades into the darkness, the last of the luminance leaving but an outline. She held her weapon tightly, flicking it into its sabre form. With a powerful strike that buried the tip of Blaze Edge into the earth, she cut the fencing before her in half. It would achieve nothing.

She pulled her blade out of the ground, not taking her eyes off where she knew Cocoon was. Her hand snaked up to her neck, tracing the last of the ghostly sensation.

_I am looking at you. You__'re the one not looking at me…Fang._


	2. Serah: In The Dark

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Many thanks to all that reviewed. They were very much appreciated. Honestly I didn't think I'd get that much feedback. I'm writing this for personal satisfaction, first and foremost but it's a long journey to the end and support will help me get there. I could have just written a oneshot and get it over with, but more than just writing a Fang/Light, I wanted to build their relationship. So yes, many thanks and I hope you all continue to stick with me for chapters to come. Comments and criticisms are most welcomed.

* * *

**Serah – In the Dark**

_She drank again yesterday._

Serah Farron stood over the kitchen counter, chopping up some fruits to blend into a fruit juice. The recipe was supposedly good for hangovers, though she couldn't know for sure. She's never had one. And her sister, who was the one she's making the drink for, apparently has never had one either. The juice was merely a means of precaution to the 'what if' situation that her sister does indeed wake up feeling like her head would explode.

Just because it didn't happen the other times, didn't mean it never would.

She picked up all the fruits on the chopping board, unceremoniously dropping them into the juicer. Positioning a tall glass in place to catch the juice, she put on the lid on the machine and pressed the button. The motor whirred to life, sending the flesh of the fruits splattering against the juicer's wall. The glass began to fill.

Serah sighed. Lightning came home late last night. Or maybe it was early this morning. She wasn't even sure what time exactly her sister checked in. Only that the elder Farron did it again. She didn't have to ask, and Lightning didn't have to tell her. Her clothes in the laundry basket that reeked of alcohol were more than enough an answer. Hence, the hangover remedy.

Honestly, the younger Farron was puzzled. Her sister never liked to drink. Her face would scrunch up in disgust at the very sight, at the very smell of the intoxicating liquid. So much so that it even instilled the dislike of alcohol within her. But now…what happened?

She knew it started some time about a year ago. After Cocoon's fall. When she came to, she found herself on a vast open field, unlike anything she has ever seen before. There was a little boy with an afro next to her, looking just as confused. Then she looked behind her, and what she saw left her completely mystified. Cocoon- crystallized. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped. She could not believe what she saw. Yet at the same time, it all made sense. They did it. Snow, her sister, they've fulfilled their focus.

She had looked at the boy, and somehow they both knew where to go. They didn't have to walk long for in the distance, she made out two very familiar figures. She ran to them. Snow first, and then her sister. She was ecstatic. Lightning even approved of her marriage. That is, until they filled her in with the details. For one, they were on Gran Pulse. She never imagined she'd ever see this place, and she was already on it.

But there was something else. Vanille, the girl she met on the beach in Bodhum, was a l'Cie as well. And there was another one too, Fang. She could tell they were valued friends, especially from the forlorn way the young boy Hope and her sister kept looking at their crystallized former home. Now the home of the two Pulsians instead. She had been optimistic, convincing them that the two would wake, just like she and Dajh did. It would just take more time.

She wasn't sure she believed that anymore. Minutes had turned into hours. They all knew then that the main concern was adapting to Gran Pulse. Many Cocoonians did indeed manage to evacuate from the falling planet and now they all have to rebuild their lives and homes in this new world. It would be a daunting task. Gran Pulse was thought to be hell. The only ones then that had any experience living here was those four; Lightning, Snow, Hope and Sazh. Even though they were the feared l'Cie, suddenly everyone sought their council.

Hours turned into days. Lightning rejoined the Guardian Corps at her request because right now, they needed her and because she knew this was what her sister was good at and because even if she didn't mention it, Lightning would have done it eventually. The older girl worked around the clock at first, but once everything had settled down, she requested fixed hours and refused the promotion they had for her, stating that she didn't want additional responsibilities to take her away from her family. Serah had noticed something different about her sister since they reunited, but it was then that she was convinced their ordeal had changed Lightning, for the better.

Days turned into weeks. Oerba was her home now, a decision the rest came to an agreement upon without a shadow of doubt. Snow had told her that it was Vanille and Fang's home and when, not if, when they wake up, this is where they will return to and we're going to be here to greet them. So armed with family, friends and some new faces, they've refurbished and repopulated Oerba, breathing the very life back into her. She imagined that even those two would be proud of the work they've done here.

Weeks turned into months and Lightning became increasingly…agitated, somewhat. Serah couldn't really describe what it was, but it was there, and everyone else noticed it too. While Lightning still went about as usual, work, home, there was an edge about her. Serah told herself that it was good enough that her sister spent more time with her and was generally more open with her feelings, even with the binges that happened every now and then. Lightning never talked about those instances, so she stopped asking. But from what Snow has told her about their journey, coupled with all the times she caught her sister just looking up at Cocoon, she'd pieced that it had something to do with the Pulsians. No, that wasn't right. It had something to do with one Pulsian in particular. Fang.

She failed to notice her soldier sister strolling into the kitchen behind her over the whirring of the juicer.

"Good morning."

Serah jumped, nearly knocking over the glass. She cursed under her breath, because Lightning would give her hell if she heard it, before turning around with a cover up smile.

"Morning, Sis."

Her smile promptly disappeared upon seeing her sister. Lightning slid onto one of the chairs at the table, a small smile present on her features but her movements were slower than usual. She seemed so tired, and the dark rings under her eyes only confirmed the notion even more.

Serah dreaded to think what would happen if the months turned into years. Would it take another five centuries?

The juicer finally came to a stop. She waited for the last of the juice to drip out, flipping the main switch off before picking up the almost full glass and setting it on the table in front of her sister. It didn't look like there was a hangover after all, but a fruit juice was always a good morning starter.

"Here, drink this."

Lightning took the glass. "Thanks."

Serah smiled, turning back to the counter to prepare the food. "What would you like in your sandwich? Behemoth, or Gorgonopsid?"

Lightning made a grunting sound. "Can I say no to both? I'll have a vege sandwich."

The younger Farron cut up the vegetables, placing them on the bread. "You need protein, considering your lifestyle."

"I'll grab some fried worms later."

Serah's stomach churned. Fried worms? She heard from the rest that they ate that sometimes while in Gran Pulse when they needed something quick and easy. Apparently it was an everyday food in Oerba five hundred years ago. And now, without any fal'Cie like Carbuncle to provide food here in Pulse, it's beginning to take hold again.

_But that's…disgusting._

She herself has never tried the delicacy, the very sight of it made her nauseous. She slapped a hearty slice of Gorgonopsid on the vegetables, before completing the meal with another piece of bread. The sandwich then found itself placed before the elder Farron.

"You're getting Gorgonopsid. I don't know how you eat that stuff."

Lightning smirked, looking pointedly at Serah. "It's protein," she reached for her breakfast, disinterestedly holding it up. Her voice dropped. "Survival at all costs."

That last bit sounded a tad serious. "What?" she had heard it loud and clear, but there was another part to that, and it wasn't going to come out without prodding. She felt her sister's eyes on her, voice dropping even lower.

"Fang told me that."

Fang. Serah didn't know a lot about Fang. The Pulsian hunter was the only one of the party that she hadn't met, or rather, hadn't consciously met. It seems that from what she's been told, they had met once in the Vestige when she first became a l'Cie, but she was unconscious then. The photograph of her and Vanille from five hundred years ago was Serah's only clue to how Fang looked like but as for the Pulsian's personality, Snow's description was…vague, to put it simply. He later said to ask Lightning, saying that after Vanille, Lightning probably knew her best. But that's the problem.

Lightning rarely spoke of Fang. Even when she got Lightning to talk about their journey, where they went, what they did, the battles they fought, her sister seemed to make it a point to mention Fang the least. And during the times when she did, she never delves into the details, leaving it as a fleeting mention. But that told Serah, in almost certainty, that whatever it is that was bugging her sister, whenever her sister looked up at Cocoon, she's looking at Fang. That part within Lightning that seemed so lost had something, or maybe everything, to do with Fang.

Occasionally though, like now, Lightning would just randomly mention Fang of her own volition, but when Serah tried to pursue Lightning would clam up. It confused her to no end at first but eventually Serah figured that maybe, Lightning wasn't mentioning Fang because she wanted to talk about it. She was mentioning Fang for herself. To keep the memory of Fang around.

Serah cleared her throat. There would be no need to pursue this one either. She decided instead to change the topic.

"Where were you last night?"

Lightning chewed on her sandwich thoughtfully, picking up her glass of juice as she swallowed. "Around."

"Outside Oerba?" There was only one bar in Oerba currently, and that was Lebreau's. Café by morning, bar by night. Lightning definitely wasn't there last night. She had called to make sure.

The soldier drank a mouthful of juice. "I think."

Serah raised an eyebrow. "You think?" She'd established earlier on that she couldn't get Lightning to stop her binges, or tell her what it's all about, but at the very least she would appreciate it if she knew _where_ her sister went. This wasn't Cocoon. Gran Pulse was a dangerous place, even for a trained soldier.

"Serah," Lightning called, putting her sandwich down. "I'm fine."

Yeah, this time. She sighed, opting not to go into another lecture about safety with her sister. The irony didn't escape her. Lightning was always the level-headed one. "I'm going to laugh when you land in the hospital."

They both knew that the opposite of that was more likely to occur, but at least Serah could relish in the sound of Lightning's mirth. That was, just like mentions of one Pulsian woman, so very rare.

Lightning folded her arms on the table, gazing adoringly at her little sister. "How was the celebration last night?"

"Great," she answered. "You'd know if you were here."

Guilt trip doesn't work either, but always worth a shot.

Lightning merely smiled. "You were with Snow?"

And she was right. Lightning doesn't even apologize anymore.

Serah nodded. "With Sazh and Dajh too."

"And Hope?"

"He celebrated with his father," she replied, taking a seat opposite her sibling. She leant back on the chair, carefully observing the other's expression. "You should have been with us, Sis. It's a big day."

Lightning smiled apologetically, but otherwise said nothing. Her eyes however, darted out the window and locked on to something in the distance. Serah didn't have to see to know what it was.

There was that one instance when they were clearing up their current residence and moving in whatever little belongings that they had, that Serah had stumbled upon a possession of Lightning's. It was tucked in between some of her sister's clothes and while it wasn't any of her business, curiosity got the better of her and she peeked. She spied a necklace, with an ivory pendant shaped like a fang.

She didn't know Lightning to be a fan of fang-shaped things, but on closer inspection she realized it wasn't something Lightning could have bought. The fang was rough around the edges and very much unpolished. Everything about it screamed handmade. But if so, then by who? She had no idea then, now she could only think of one person. What did this mean?

"_What are you looking at?"_

She had almost jumped out of her skin when Lightning popped up behind her. Just how was she so stealthy?

"_Ah, this," Serah showed her the necklace. "I found it with your clothes."_

_Lightning looked at the item, before gingerly taking it from Serah's hands. _

"_Where did you get it?"_

_She was met with silence for a while, but then watched in awe as Lightning clasped the accessory around her neck. She has known her sister all her life, and she has never seen her wear anything else on her neck besides the lightning pendant._

"_It was a gift."_

Serah could see the chain showing around Lightning's neck. There were two chains. Like the lightning pendant, Lightning hasn't taken the fang necklace off since that day. She stared at her sister staring at Cocoon. Staring at Fang.

Just what exactly happened between those two?


	3. Reflections: Disconcerting

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Thank you once again for all the reviews, anonymous ones especially, since I can't reply personally. There were very much appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**Reflections - Disconcerting**

_Pulse was a contradiction. Pulse was like Fang._

The view from above had been breathtaking, and she was sure she has had her fill of awe for the day but the first step, that first moment when her feet touched the ground, that was surreal.

She couldn't really put a finger to what it was at first; she'd been in the Sunleth, but somehow it felt like this was on a completely different league altogether. The earth was soft beneath her and the air, there was a strange quality to it. It was raw, yet at the same time crisp. She felt warm, and disturbingly…comfortable. Everything about this place was so disarming. The vast blue skies, the endless greenery, the muddy soil. It was wild nature all around her. It was dangerous. It was peaceful. It was real.

This was hell. Pulse.

The click of boots behind her snapped her to attention. She turned, craning her neck to look up at who it was. The grin was the first thing she noticed, plastered there on the face of the figure who stood tall, proud, and confident on her symbol of power, the black dragon king. Viridian eyes flicked to her.

"Wondering where all the fire and magma is?"

It took Lightning half a moment to realize the question was directed at her, and another half a moment to realize an answer wasn't wanted. The eyes had already moved on to the silver haired kid next to her.

"Not quite what you expected, is it?"

Hope sheepishly looked down, shaking his head. "Not at all."

Lightning observed that Snow and Sazh too were rooted where they stood, half disbelieved look on their faces, taking in their new environment. She was pretty sure they were all thinking along the same lines. This was a far cry from what Cocoon had them believe.

Fang landed right in front of her, having jumped off Bahamut. The hunter's piercing eyes locked with her own and immediately she felt vulnerable. In the beginning she could resist it, but now it was getting harder and harder to. Especially under direct gaze. What was it within those eyes that made it seem like they could see right through her? Like they could read her every thought? She did the only thing she could. She looked away.

"Well now you know."

With that, Fang brushed pass her and Hope, heading towards Vanille further away from them.

"We should set up camp. Night falls quickly here."

No kidding. It wasn't two minutes that those words left Fang's mouth that they sky began to darken. Within an hour, they were in pitch darkness if not for the fire Vanille and Hope made. The moon should have been a bright enough light source, but the enclosed valley that they were in blocked out much of it. There was at least one advantage to the narrow space. With only one route in and out of the base camp, they were less susceptible to enemy attack and the towering walls around them also protected them from much of the elements. The sounds of the howling winds confirmed her suspicions that they would be freezing if they were on any of the open lands she saw whilst on Bahamut. So in short, this was a most ideal campsite.

But was she expecting anything less? After all, it was Fang who chose the spot.

Lightning looked over to the campfire from where she was perched against the valley wall. Everyone was asleep, or halfway there. Vanille and Hope lay huddled together in one corner close to the fire, Sazh on the opposite side. Snow sat upright, pretending to be vigilant, but she knew that he was already in dreamland. She hugged Blaze Edge to her chest, feeling the cold metal against her skin. She could sense her own fatigue catching up to her. The former soldier shifted to a less comfortable position sitting on one leg.

When they were in the Fifth Ark, the group had barely gotten any rest. The Pulsework Knights and other monsters were everywhere. No matter how many times they slayed them, no matter how many times they cleared an area, there always was an endless stream of them. It seemed appropriate, considering the purpose of that place but they were wasting energy fighting the same things over and over again. The only solution then was to keep moving. They were sitting ducks if they stopped for too long. Then Raines happened, then Bahamut and next thing they knew, they were on their way to Pulse, which wasn't an easy journey in itself. So really, this was the first instance in a while that the group has had to get some real rest.

Their gathering around the fire had been uneventful and quiet. Even Snow was silent, contenting himself with staring at Serah's crystal. No one mentioned anything about food, everyone deeming rest and sleep to be more important at this point. Lightning herself felt she needed recharging, but when Fang stood up from her spot next to Vanille to take up guard duty, her soldier's instinct flared within her. She was in an unfamiliar territory she knew nothing about, and she'd need to learn up everything in order to survive. To keep everyone safe. She had stubbornly insisted to join Fang and even though the Pulse native turned her down at first, the hunter eventually relented when she didn't back down.

A defeated 'suit yourself' was thrown her way before Fang made her way to mouth of the campsite and propelled herself up onto a ledge on the rocks about ten feet off the ground. It was a good spot for a bird's eye view of the camp and the surroundings but as Lightning followed, she quickly found there weren't any other ledges around the area. The one Fang was on seemed wide enough for two people but Lightning paused at the thought of it. There was something very disconcerting about sitting cramped up next to Fang, even if it was for a valid reason. She had settled to sitting on the ground beneath the ledge.

Lightning looked up now; she couldn't see any of Fang save a leg dangling off the ledge. The other had been silent ever since they took their positions. But it was only natural. She figured Fang must be tired too. It wasn't too long ago that the hunter battled her Eidolon. She knew first hand how taxing that was to the body. And to summon Bahamut again right after that, if the dragon was anything like Odin, she was impressed at how Fang was holding up. Every time she summoned Odin, she would get this surge of energy flowing through her veins, making her feel like she could do anything, but the moment she dismisses him, the energy would all drain out of her, leaving her feeling just a little weaker than before she called him. It was slightly alarming how Fang didn't seem affected at all.

Of course, she knew Fang was strong. Perhaps, her equal, no- perhaps stronger than her, as loath as she was to admit it. She knew it the moment she laid eyes on her in Palumpolum. Fang was dangerous. She'd appeared carefree in nature, but there was no mistaking the power in the twirl of her lance, in her low battle stance, in her precise strikes. They had fought together in the Cocoon city, and while she thought their cooperation had been near flawless, she didn't fool herself into thinking that Fang actually needed her help. No, she never did put the theory into practice, but she knew that she could have stopped fighting at any point, and Fang wouldn't bat an eyelid and finished up everything by herself.

It was a disconcerting yet at the same time, comforting fact.

Her time with Fang had been different than the others. She was a trained soldier; that itself put her above them when it came to combat. She believed that she had to look out for all of them. It was her responsibility to keep them safe. They were in this together after all, right? But with Fang, she was relieved of all that. Fang matched her stride for stride, and she never felt the need to look over her shoulder to see how the hunter was doing. It was liberating. The weight of the whole l'Cie business seemed a tad lighter with Fang around.

Lightning's hand hovered to her chest, over her brand. Fang didn't have to be with them. She didn't have the time constraints that they all had. If not for Vanille…the former soldier looked to said person. The young girl slept on her side, back to the fire with Hope next to her. Lightning smiled lightly at the sight. It seemed warm over there. She rubbed her upper arms, as opposed to over here, where it was getting chilly. She leaned her head back on the wall, tilted upwards. The dangling leg has disappeared.

She brought her eyes back down to the adjacent wall. Her eyelids felt heavy. She blinked, and then closed them.

xxXxx

Sleep was a peculiar phenomenon. To reach the state of deep sleep, the sleep that the body needs, one has to go through several lighter stages of sleep first. In stage one, the earliest stage, sleep was superficial. One could still be aware of their surroundings, still hear sounds around them and thus would not be aware or believe that they were sleeping if not for the minutes loss when they're convinced their eyes were closed for mere seconds. Also in stage one, people wake easily. Just the slightest activity around them that is unusual would have them stirring.

That was exactly what was happening to Lightning Farron. She heard the rustling in her head first, deemed it foreign, and then her eyes snapped open. The first thing she noted was that it was strangely dark. The briefest glance at the fire confirmed her suspicions that she had dozed off, for it was embers now when it was burning brightly before she closed her eyes. But that's not the pressing matter now. She turned to the rustling noise originating from the opposite side of camp.

There was something there, not too far away. She couldn't really make out what it was, the lack of light and the shadows of the walls hiding the creature. But as she watched it move, her eyes widened. Whatever it was, it was huge.

She immediately got to her feet, one leg first, then the other, when it gave away straight from under her. She hissed when her knee hit the ground before the realization hit her. That's the leg she had been sitting on in hopes that the discomfort would ward away her sleep. And how long ago was that? She snarled, rubbing the feeling back into her leg. Another rustle and she froze, from the corner of her eyes catching the creature turn its head to her. She made a grab for her gunblade.

A hand dropped on her shoulder, keeping her still while the other clamped around her mouth. She tensed at the sudden contact, her body already in full on fight mode. The hands around her gripped tighter and she almost struggled against the hold until she caught sight of the hands' owner from her peripheral vision. Fang. When did she get beside her? And more importantly, why didn't she notice?

Fang regarded her seriously, motioning towards the creature and then sharply shaking her head. The message sunk in instantly. Lightning stilled, nodding her head but Fang had already turned back to the potential threat, carefully watching for any offensive move. The creature seemed to be regarding them as well. It stalled there unmoving, as though it couldn't decide whether or not to attack. Finally, after another moment or so, the creature began to move again, this time backing away. Only when it slipped around a corner did Fang relax, the hand over Lightning's mouth dropping away.

Fang turned to her. "Sorry about that."

Lightning shook her head, dismissing the apology. Fang's other hand was still on her shoulder. "It's okay."

"We should avoid battles if possible," Fang started, gesturing towards their camp. "It's rest time."

Lightning turned to where Fang gestured and saw the other four, still peacefully in slumber. Completely oblivious to what just happened. But if she had engaged in combat, it would have woken them up, and they would have joined the fight. Fang was right. The aim now was rest. She looked back at the hunter and was greeted with a knowing smile.

"Besides, you don't want to fight that. You see one, but there's probably two or three. They never move alone," the hunter went on. "I'm not saying you couldn't have handled it anyway, but the fighting would attract scavengers, and that's another world of horror."

"What was it?"

Fang raised her brows. "Hmm, that? Dire flan. Big eyes, but really lousy night sight. It probably couldn't even see us back there," she explained. "It was trying to sense movement or sounds though."

She nodded, processing the new information for future reference when Fang leaned back suddenly, pulling her along. Lightning startled when her back hit the wall. She whirled towards Fang, question on the tip of her tongue but Fang beat her to it.

"Leg's asleep?" Fang eyed the said limb, Lightning's hands still on it. "Shouldn't put any pressure on it."

Lightning felt warmth creeping to her cheeks. Fang undoubtedly saw the whole spectacle of her falling over just now. She clambered to her feet, keeping her face pointedly away from the other. This time, she didn't fall down. She flexed her leg a couple of times.

"It's fine now."

Fang chuckled lightly behind her, but slowly got up as well. She stretched her arms, before circling over to Lightning's front.

"You look tired, Light."

The gentleness in Fang's voice, coupled with the warm hand that now rest just below her shoulder plate, made her jump lightly in surprise. But then the words set in, and she felt a growl of defiance. It's true she dozed. Didn't mean she was going to let it happen again.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are," Fang's gaze shifted towards the camp. "Hey look, the fire's out," she looked back at Lightning. "Think you can fix that?"

Lightning blinked, bewildered by the directional change of their conversation, if it could even be called such. "…sure." She picked up her gunblade which was leaning against the wall and holstered it, casting a glance at Fang before making her way towards the fire. She wasn't two steps in when the taller woman spoke again.

"While you're there," Fang waited for Lightning to meet her eyes. "Get some sleep."

She stopped, feeling the anger swell within her again. "I told you I'm fine."

"We don't need two tired people tomorrow," Fang shot back, though her voice retained its previous gentleness. Lightning didn't budge. The Pulsian sighed, walking right up to shorter woman, never breaking their eye contact. "You want to be ready for what's out there, I get that. That is what tomorrow is for. Sitting here isn't going to help. You want to be prepared? You get some sleep."

She clenched her fists, staring back into the hunter's eyes. Fang had read through her again. And needless to say, her reasoning made perfect sense. But maybe it was that she didn't want to admit Fang was right that her legs stubbornly remained unmoving. Fang smirked suddenly, like she'd just read that thought straight out of her. Again. She tore her eyes away, finally breaking their contact.

Fang backed away, hands on her hips. "You know I'm right. Now go on. I can handle it here."

Lightning bit back her protest at the look on her comrade's face. There was concern there, yes. Concern for her well being, but there was also something else. She took a step back, just barely nodding her relent. "Fine."

A grin came her way before Fang retreated towards her ledge. Lightning reluctantly went the opposite direction, heading into the campsite. She carefully maneuvered her around the four sleeping bodies to get to the fire, idly noticing that Snow had found his way onto his back sometime during the night. Picking up some of the dried branches and twigs they had collected, she tossed them into what remained of the fire before charging her own fire spell to reignite the flame. It burned a deep orange, instantly giving out warmth and illumination. She sighed, letting the heat thaw her chilled skin.

Pulse was a place of contradictions. It was warm when they first arrived, but now it was colder than she liked it. And with all the predators prowling around…she rubbed her palms together. How could a place so beautiful be so treacherous? Her eyes rolled slowly to the side, landing on the raven haired woman. Pulse was like Fang. A contradiction. Her hand grasped over the spot just below her shoulder plate, where Fang's hand had been just moments ago. She turned to face Fang fully, and perhaps it was random chance, Fang turned to her too. Even through the distance, the smile didn't escape her. Dangerous, yet gentle.

She sat down on the ground, watching Fang sit alone on the ledge, one leg dangling. Fang has gone back to guarding, face focusing away from camp. Somehow, she didn't think it was just concern that had Fang sending her away. The look on her face just then, was almost pleading. Lightning lay back, keeping her eyes on the lone awake figure.

Did Fang want to be alone?

* * *

_The thing about sleep and stages of sleep, all true, though it was very tip of the iceberg. Wasn't going to go into the whole science of sleep. Happened to me more times than I can count. During lectures, no less. I could literally still hear the lecture in my head, though technically, I am sleeping (yes, horrible. I sleep during lectures. But the lecture hall seats are really comfy, and the air conditioning and lighting I swear is designed to make people nod off but anyway...). Stage one sleep is really peculiar. The sleeping legs is also true, if anyone have ever slept with pressure on your limbs, you'd wake up with it completely numb. I slept sitting on both my legs once, and when I woke up and tried to stand, I fell. Painfully, on my knees. I tried again, and fell again. Couldn't get up for like...a few minutes or so. Just saying..._


	4. Snow: For the lack of a better word

**Disclaimer: **Let's try to be creative here yea? I own nothing, cause if I did, we would be following Fang's eyes as she ogled Lightning's brand. Lol, but seriously, I'm glad that didn't happen cause as it stands, Fang is the _only_ person to have seen Light's brand directly. And that's always a good thing for Fang/Light, no?

**A/N: **I personally liked how this chapter turned out. I don't even like Snow, so I thought this would be a pain to write but honestly, it was really fun. Snow is such a convenient middle person.

And I've been pondering for a while whether to use the Japanese or English version of the names and stuff (my version is Japanese) but I've decided to stick with English except for a certain few things, like Lightning's gunblade and her real name, though that won't come into play yet.

As always, comment and criticisms are most welcomed.

* * *

**Snow – For the lack of a better word**

_You'll take care of everyone, won't you?_

Snow took a deep breath, and then released a water spell. The magic headed straight for its intended target, knocking it back. Immediately, he charged an ice spell instead, firing it before the enemy could recover from the previous attack. The spell connected, this time finishing it off. The vampire Cie'th dropped to the ground, its body turning into crystal ash.

He beamed, punching his right fist into his left palm. "The hero wins again."

A couple of soldiers rushed pass him, in pursuit of the vampire's Seeker minions.

"Thanks, Snow. We got it from here."

Snow turned to the soldier next to him, grinning. "Anytime. It is as much NORA's duty to protect the town as it is the Guardian Corps."

The soldier laughed. He was the squad leader and Corporal of Oerba's Guardian Corps force in charge of the south gate. He was similar in age to Snow, but sometimes talked like he was a lot older. "Still, it sure is convenient having natural magic to deal with those Cie'th. Physical attacks don't do much to them."

"Yeah, well," Snow rubbed the back of his head, his body still cool from the ice spell. "Not everyone thinks so."

His brand was gone. He wasn't a l'Cie anymore. Everyday he looked at his arm and saw nothing but clear skin he sighed in relief. Those days were over. But not entirely. He didn't have a Focus anymore, so he thought he'd gone back to the way things were before. No magic, no cures, no summons. They all thought so. But engaged in a particularly brutal battle against a pair of Behemoth Kings in the Steppe and losing it, they were desperate. That's when out of the blue, several huge lightning bolts struck down on the both the beasts. He recognized them instantly. Thundaga. Lightning.

Whether he thought of that because of the suspected user or because it was literally what he saw, he didn't know but nevertheless, he turned to the woman and sure enough, she stood there looking at her hand, absolutely baffled. He looked at the rest of them, Hope was astonished, Sazh looked wildly at Lightning, the behemoth, and then back again. That was definitely Thundaga they saw, and it came from Lightning. But how?

There was no time to ponder and when the beast attacked again, he acted on pure instinct, calling the magic from deep within him. And it worked. Hope immediately began releasing a barrage of cures, Sazh an array of enhancements while he went into sentinel and Sis, well Sis did what she does best. And it was over in a flash. Well, the battle anyway. But the repercussions of their actions that day still reverberated until this day.

The military found them to be an asset; the same cannot be said of the people. Opinions were divided, at best. Those who saw the true purpose of Cocoon embraced them, but the rest believed it was all some sort of conspiracy, and they feared and hated them. Obviously, those people stayed away from Oerba. There were a third sort of people too. Scientists who wanted to use them as research subjects to investigate how they could still use magic. So far, they've managed to avoid becoming guinea pigs though.

He didn't get it. Didn't they save the world? He expected some measure of resentment, nobody likes being taken from their world and thrown into a new one, but what he couldn't accept was the ignorant hate from those who don't care to know the sacrifices they made to get here. To make this possible.

"Don't you worry about that," the squad leader placed a hand on Snow's shoulder. "They're a bunch of cowards if you ask me. They sit there in the safety of their own homes. They're not the ones out there in the frontlines ensuring that safety. They don't know what it's like. All talk."

Snow chuckled. Once upon a time, that's what Lightning said about him.

"What's important to me is protecting the people. That's why I joined the Corps. Whether it's up there," he motioned towards Cocoon, "or down here, it doesn't matter. Anyone or anything that helps my cause is an ally. That's why with all of you ex-l'Cie's here, Oerba is about the safest place on Pulse if you ask me."

"If only everyone thinks the way you do, Corporal."

"Give 'em time and in the meantime, be proud of what you've done. Everyone here in our little town loves you for it."

He didn't know if their magic was a permanent fixture, or how it was even possible, or if there were side effects-none that he knew though- but while he had it, he would use it to its fullest potential. To protect the people. Snow's would be response was cut short by a buzzing. The Corporal looked down at the intercom device strapped on his chest. He pressed a button.

"Shoot."

"_Yes sir. Both targets have been eliminated."_

"Very good. Get back to base."

"_Roger that. Over and out."_

The squad leader sighed in relief. "Another job well done. All thanks to you, hero."

Snow shook his head, holding out a thumbs up. "Don't mention it. It's a hero's duty after all."

"Oh right, didn't you have something to do?"

The big man paused. Something to do? His eyes widened. Serah! He was supposed to meet her for lunch. And then he noticed the fighting and came to help. He slapped his forehead. "Ah, I'm supposed to meet Serah."

"O-ho," the Corporal smirked. "Your future wife huh?"

Snow smiled, expression softening at the term 'wife'. He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."

"It's still _future_ wife?" this was said by another soldier standing near the gate. "That's what you said months ago!"

"Don't tease the guy," the Corporal countered, though his eyes twinkled with curiosity. "But he's right. Didn't the sergeant already give her approval? Or did she retract it after all?" he laughed as he said this, meaning it to be good humor.

Snow joined in the laughter, though his was more nervous. "Well, there's no rush. We're still young."

"That's right," the Corporal smiled. "In any case, you should run along now. Don't keep her waiting. Send her our regards, and apologies for keeping you."

Both soldier waved at him and he waved back, already making a move. "Until next time then!"

There was a chorus of replies, but he couldn't make them out. He jogged along, heading in towards the city center to Lebreau's. Or more like his'. He was co-owner of the place after all. Though he only worked the night shifts. He looked up at the sun. How late was he? They were supposed to meet noon, and judging by its position, he's probably less than an hour late. He picked up his pace, not intending to make Serah wait any longer.

Of course, Serah never minded the wait. She would always brush it off saying 'it's okay, you're out there saving the world, right?' He loves her even more for it, and she probably loves him for it too, he blushed and snickered to himself, but! That didn't make him feel any less guilty every time he chose saving the world over her. Serah however, was the epitome of forgiveness, and always welcomed him back with smiles and open arms.

Her sister was another story.

He had learned the hard way with Lightning that just because she has accepted their decision to marry and accepted him as a good enough man for Serah, though he really wonders sometimes, it doesn't make her an easier person to deal with. The physical violence has stopped, but that's all because of Serah frowning upon it, so Lightning came up with another method to get the point across. The death glare. He thought the right hook was something, but this death glare was so much more unpleasant. At least with the punch, he could take it and it'll be over with but the glare can go on for days. He wonders if she ever tires from fixing her stare that way.

It's like she's waiting for the day Serah comes home crying so she could cut him up. But if that ever happened, she wouldn't even have to do anything. He'd cut himself up. He made a vow that day. And he was going to keep it, no matter what.

Strangely, despite everything, the reason he isn't a married man already wasn't Lightning. Well, it was, sort of, but definitely not because of any issues of approval, like the Corporal thought. Sis was a person of her word. Even with all the death glares and occasional hostility, she had never once retracted her blessings of him and Serah. No, the reason for his current bachelorhood was Serah's own request.

What he had told the Corporal was partially true. They were young, and there's no rush, but that's not all of it. The main reason, and one he agreed to, was that Serah wanted to wait. The timing wasn't right then, even if it was the first thing he brought up to Lightning. There were more pressing concerns, and plus it didn't feel right to tie the knot when the very two people who made it even possible -though arguably they're the very reason everything happened as they did but thinking about it he wouldn't have it any other way- weren't there with them. He had believed, just like they all did, that Fang and Vanille would come back.

So they waited. And waited. And waited. They're still waiting.

It's not like it hasn't crossed his mind that maybe the two didn't want to come back. That maybe they wanted to stay together up there. That maybe…there wasn't a point in waiting. He remembered that day in Orphan's Cradle as clear as though it was yesterday, he remembered everything falling apart, he remembered floating, he remembered calling out their names, he remembered the resigned look on their faces. Like they knew all along it would come to this.

He never voiced out his thought though, save to Serah. What would happen if the hero lost hope, right? He has to stay strong, at least for the others. After all, that's what he—

"Snow!"

He froze, the gentle voice of his beloved breaking through the haze of his thoughts. "Serah?" he turned around, the same time a large hand landed on his shoulder. The bulky frame of his childhood friend came into view. "Gadot?"

"What are you doing?" Gadot inquired, his tone reprimanding. "You were going to walk right pass."

Snow looked around, finally noticing that he was in front of Lebreau's. His'. He must have been thinking too much he didn't realize where he was going. His eyes wandered beyond Gadot, spotting Serah seated by one of the tables, waving at him. A huge grin took over, and he waved back. "Serah!"

The hand on his shoulder shook him. "She's been here for almost an hour now."

His grin faltered just so. "Sorry, you've been keeping her company, right? I owe you one."

Gadot sighed. "You owe me ten. Go on, don't keep her waiting," he sidestepped to let Snow pass. "And you better pray her sister doesn't find out about this one."

Snow laughed dryly at the all too scary prospect. Made worse by the fact that Lightning always somehow or another found out about it. "You're not ratting on me, right?"

The other actually looked insulted. "That's probably Lebreau. Or maybe Maqui. You know how he talks."

Snow glanced at the boy in question, standing behind the counter next to Lebreau, happily chatting with one of the customers. If he had been saying unnecessary things to Sis…a sharp push from behind sent him forward to Serah's table. He stumbled, catching himself while Gadot saluted him with a wink, already moving away.

Serah giggled at the exchange, drawing his attention. He returned the salute with his own, grinning as he took the last steps to the table. "Sorry Serah. I made you wait again."

She shook her head. "It's okay. As long as you're okay. What was it this time? Another Cie'th?"

He nodded. "But of course, I took care of it," he smiled, taking the seat opposite of her but not before leaning over to peck her on the cheek.

She accepted the gesture of affection, smiling shyly. "What were you thinking about?" and when it didn't immediately click she went on, "when you were outside. You almost walked right pass."

"Ah, that. It's nothing important," technically, he did think marrying her was a top priority, but would that make him seem impatient? "So? What should we do today?"

Serah leaned back on her seat, taking a sip from her glass of drink. Second glass, he noted. "I thought we could just spend some time together. Sit here and talk? We don't always have to do something."

He acquiesced, already guilty from being late anyway that he would do anything she wanted. Settling more comfortably into his seat, he signaled Lebreau for a drink. His other childhood friend catches his signal, already nodding. He turned back to Serah, smiling as he watched her sip her drink. She returned the smile, but immediately he noticed something off.

"Something wrong?"

Her eyes widened slightly in surprised, but quickly softened, as though realizing that of course he'd notice. "It's nothing. I'm just worried about Sis, that's all."

"What happened? Did she drink again?"

"No! No," Serah shook her head. "Not since the fall anniversary but," she paused, looking down. "But…I just wish I knew what happened. I wish she'd talk to me about it."

He tried to smile reassuringly at her. "Maybe she just needs to figure things out by herself."

Serah met his eyes. "You really don't know anything?"

"I've told you everything I know," he paused, considering his words. "Do you really think it has something to do with Fang?"

"Don't you? You told me yourself that she and Sis were…close."

"Well yes, but…," he trailed off. They were close, for the lack of better word. If wasn't exactly right, but he couldn't find any other word to describe it. They were…he didn't even know what they were. Friends? Rivals? Partners? They didn't fit into just one category and he knew that relationships weren't simple, but those two seemed to take it into a whole other level.

He thought them to be friends and partners at first. Ever since they re-grouped in Hope's house, he'd noticed almost obviously that the Lightning there wasn't the same Lightning he'd parted with in Lake Bresha. She was not as harsh, whether to him or to herself and also less resentful towards their situation. It could have been her time with Hope that loosened her, because Hope's just that kind of kid. He grows on you. But, judging from how she stuck to Fang thereafter the way he'd never seen her stick to anybody, he concluded it was probably partially Hope, and a greater part Fang that induced the change.

It could have been nothing more than logical reasoning. After all, between him and Hope, Fang actually looked like she knew what she was doing. She was…reassuring in her apathy, however strange that was. It's only obvious for Lightning to find Fang a more capable company than him and Hope. Or Vanille and Sazh. It wasn't too glaring when they were in Cocoon. Everything happened so fast. But when they got to Pulse and finally had room to breathe, Lightning seemed to make it a point to hang around Fang every other moment they had to spare. When the taller woman wasn't off somewhere with Vanille, that is. Whether it was just sitting next to her in companionable silence, or planning their travel routes, or discussing battle strategies and Pulsian wildlife, Lightning did it all with Fang almost exclusively. Even from the first night.

They thought he was asleep, and he was, but he had stirred awake sometime during the night feeling a strain in his back and neck for sleeping sitting up. He had sunken to the ground, settling himself to a more natural sleeping position, when he heard just faintly, the sounds of conversation. He couldn't make out the words, but he quickly pinpointed the speakers. Fang and Lightning, seated under the ledge. Fang's hand was on Lightning's shoulder. And then they were standing. This time the Pulsian's hand found its way to their leader's arm. He'd snapped his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep when he saw Lightning making her way towards the campsite, but when he couldn't hear any noises of her coming closer, he opened his eyes again. Fang stood there, right in front of Lightning. They were having a staring competition. Lightning lost, and then kept her eyes on Fang the rest of the night.

There was no mistaking the warmth he saw between the two, the gentleness, the concern. They were friends, that's for sure. And partners too, yes. They would come up with battle formations that no one else knew anything about, and sometimes it appeared even impromptu, but even so they both followed and matched each other perfectly. They were equals there in the combat department. Both seasoned, both agile. Fang was stronger and fought with instinct; Lightning was faster and fought with tactical accuracy. It was like they were made to complement each other. Put together…let's just say the Behemoth King they took down by themselves sent a very clear message.

But while they seemed every bit like great partners, it was their rivalry that made him doubt the simplicity of their relationship. He expected some rivalry in even the best of friendships; he and Gadot had that growing up, but definitely not to the extreme that Lightning and Fang seemed to take it. At one point, it almost seemed like each wanted to kill the other. Their spars weren't of the friendly-keeping-each-other-on-our-toes type. They went for blood. Fang would use Highwind, Lightning, Army of One. They were just short of summoning their Eidolons because it would use up too much energy. He couldn't imagine fighting any of them in the first place, but assuming he did, for a friendly spar, he would never, never go near to using Sovereign Fist. It was arguable that they both were not the types to hold back, but that's like having a spar with Vanille, and she uses Death on him. Very grim prospect. Granted, Death doesn't always work, but what if it does? And likewise to Fang and Lightning. Their leader was fast enough to get out of Highwind's range, and the Pulsian had the reflexes to parry Army of One's strikes, but what if?

"The truth is Snow-"

He snapped out of his thoughts.

"-I'm actually a little relieved, although it may be wrong to think this way," Serah continued.

"About what? Sis?"

Serah nodded. "She's upset, and I feel so helpless I can't do anything about it, but at the same time I'm relieved that she's…feeling something. She was always so stoic and cold, well, not to me but," and she smiled small here, "it gives me the chance to look after her for once, you know?"

"Look after her?" Snow echoed, the line somehow appearing very familiar to him. But from where?

"_You'll take care of everyone, won't you?"_

Snow froze, the sudden memory seizing him. That was in Oerba…

_His head lifted at the voice, and he turned to look up from his spot seated on the bench along the outer wall of one of the houses. Somehow, without him noticing, Fang had sauntered in beside him and stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed around her chest. She wasn't looking at him, and it made him wonder for a moment if she was talking to him, but there was no one else in the proximity. Lightning and Vanille were in the clearing ahead of them, preparing the fire to cook dinner while Hope and Sazh were away trying to procure that dinner. So unless Fang was talking to herself…it's him._

"_What did you say?" he didn't hear it clearly, because he still doubted if she was talking to him._

_She shot him a glance this time. "I said, you'll take care of everyone, won't you? After everything is over and done with."_

"_Of course," the answer blurted out of his mouth almost impulsively. "What's this about?"_

_Fang grinned, looking back at whatever it was that she was looking at before. "That's good to hear."_

_He blinked, puzzled. Not that he wasn't already used to unanswered questions from her and Lightning especially, but her tone sounded graver than usual. Something was on her mind. And it was probably that same something that she was regarding so somberly. He followed her line of sight, and they brought him to Lightning and Vanille in the clearing._

_Vanille yelped when a fire bigger than she expected sprang to life, almost burning her finger. She quickly administered her own cure while Lightning came around to keep the flames under control. He turned back to Fang, and saw a smile tugging at her lips._

_Was she worried about Vanille? But why would Fang ask him? She could care for Vanille well enough on her own. Or was it that she'd finally thought of all of them as her family, and trusted him to help her care for the younger girl?_

"_Hey," he stood up, facing Fang. "We'll get through this, then we'll take care of her together."_

_She tilted her head as she gazed at him, one brow raised. An amused grin followed before she walked towards him, a hand landing on his shoulder. "You're a good man Snow," her hand dropped from his shoulder and she backed away, "She's going to need some looking after," she glanced at the two for a long moment, "and I'm not always going to be around."_

_He hadn't the chance to ask her what she meant with that, for following that last sentence, she promptly parted from him, heading towards the pair at the fire._

It didn't make much sense then, and so he never pondered on her words for long. But now the pieces finally fit. Fang had planned for it to end with Ragnarok all along. That's why she asked him to look after everyone, because she won't be able to do it. She'd saved everyone, and he had to take over from there. Stupid. Sacrifices such as that, it's for the hero to do. Now she's taken all the glory of it.

He snaked his hand across the table, reaching for Serah's hand. She let him take it, intertwining their fingers. He smiled. _This _was possible because of what Fang did. _I don't know if you're hearing me Fang, but thank you. Oh, and Vanille too. _Can't forget Vanille's contributions.

"So Sis is still upset?" he faked a sigh. "Will we ever get married?"

Serah's eyes dropped. "Snow…this shouldn't just be about us."

"I know, hey, I was just kidding, alright?" he mentally slapped himself. That didn't come out the way he wanted. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, I know what you mean. I'm the one being selfish here but…I want her to be happy on that day. And she's still waiting."

He reached over, gripping her hand tighter. "I know. We'll wait. We'll wait as long as it takes. She's your only family after all."

"Thanks Snow," Serah smiled.

Snow returned it, inwardly sighing. Almost screwed it up there. A tall glass suddenly landed on the table and he traced up the hand that put it there to see Lebreau.

"Your drink," she smiled almost slyly.

"Uh, thanks," he moved to bring the glass closer to himself with his free hand and just held it.

Lebreau continued to stand by the table, looking almost expectant. Snow eyed her oddly. Serah didn't seem to think anything was wrong though, from her very neutral expression.

"Was there anything else?" he asked.

Lebreau shook her head; instead she tapped on the glass. "Today's special. Tell me what you think."

"Oh," without further hesitation, he lifted the glass to his lips, taking a hearty mouthful. Only to slam the glass back down, expression contorting as laughter accompanied his reaction. The bitter taste, the overwhelmingly bitter taste, swamped the entirety of his mouth.

"What is this?" he looked accusingly at Lebreau to find her pointedly smirking at him.

"Punishment for making a girl wait."

Serah was giggling. He was absolutely baffled.

"You're in on it too?"

Lebreau cut off whatever response Serah might have had. "Now, it was my idea, and you totally deserve it. So you're finishing that," she indicated toward the glass, still three quarters full.

He groaned, but girls were not merciful, especially when they're at the aid of fellow females. Lebreau winked at Serah before strutting back to the counter. Serah smiled helplessly.

"I'm sorry, you know how Lebreau is."

"No, she's right. I was late," he gripped the glass, taking a deep breath to brace himself. "I'll finish this."

The bitter taste was still swirling about in his mouth, but at least it'll numb additional bitterness. He downed the glass in one swift action, gulping down the liquid as fast as it would go. When he was done, Serah offered him her own glass of drink, to which he gratefully accepted. It didn't get rid of the awful flavor completely, but it helped.

"I'll never be late again," he said solemnly.

Serah grinned. "You'd better not be. Lebreau says she's got a few other recipes she wants to try."

Snow grimaced, but laughed all the same. He wasn't up for another of Lebreau's concoction, though it made Serah laugh. He was glad anyway, as it showed how much Lebreau cared about Serah. And Gadot too, in his own way. He knew that Lightning was on Serah's mind a lot nowadays that sometimes she forgets to care for herself.

"…_**news about Cocoon."**_

He straightened, having caught the mention of his former home. He turned, his eyes landing on the television set behind the counter that was now on the news program. It showed several visuals of the crystallized continent. He puckered his ears.

"_**Last night, a group of astronomers studying the movement of the stars claimed to have spotted lights from within Cocoon through their telescope. However, they have no proof to back up their claim. It is one of the many claims of lights in Cocoon that have surfaced recently. This gives rise to the possibility that there may still be some sort of fal'Cie activity within Cocoon. Scientists on Ground Zero however, have found no evidence to that theory. Here's what Dr. Glycol, the head of Ground Zero's research team, has to say about it."**_

A face of a bespectacled man popped up on the screen.

"_**We've been monitoring Cocoon for any activity since its fall and even with all our equipment that is geared towards detecting the slightest change in energy fields, we've found no such thing. The lights that these people have been seeing are most probably reflections of lights from another source. It's crystal, it reflects. I'm not saying we're a hundred percent sure that there's nothing going on up there. It'd be interesting if there were, but as of now, that would be a no."**_

The visuals shift back to random shots of Cocoon, accompanied by the news presenter's voice.

"_**However, despite Dr. Glycol's assurance, many people are unconvinced and are petitioning for a team to be sent up to investigate. Many are still harboring the hopes that Cocoon is still habitable or at least, the technology left up there can still be salvaged. The Government so far has said that they have no plans of sending anyone up there because of the issues of safety, citing the crash of two big shards of crystal from the pillar that took five lives ten months ago. Here's what Minister Bartholomew Estheim, the official in charge of all things Cocoon, has to say about it."**_

The familiar face of Hope's father appeared on screen, seemingly aged ten years since the last he saw him. Was the stress too much?

"_**The Government's stand on this matter will not change. The breaking off and crash of the two shards of ten months ago is proof that Cocoon's pillar is not as stable as we may have thought it to be. Even now, we are documenting more cracks on the surface, though this has been determined to be superficial and that the core of the pillar is still strong. But we can't know for sure what will happen if we start sending people up there. The pillar may crack, more shards may fall, or worse, Cocoon may fall and if that does happen, we have no means of stopping it. The Government is unwilling to take such a risk. I do however acknowledge that there is merits in what the people are saying and that I do think it a priority to go up there. But until we can ensure that it is safe, that Cocoon won't fall on us, that isn't happening. We've set up Ground Zero, the ten mile radius quarantine zone in the meantime, for your safety. We are not hiding anything. There is no conspiracy here. It is merely dangerous to go near the pillar."**_

Bartholomew's face was replaced by the news presenter's. A chorus of murmurs rose from within the café.

"Is it going to fall after all?"

"I was there when the shards fell. Awesome stuff."

"Ground Zero is suspicious…"

"Have you seen the lights?"

"I left my Carbuncle toy up there…"

"_**That's all the news on Cocoon for now. Stay tuned to be updated on the latest progress. Moving on, a Chocobo farmer just north of Ground Zero has reported that a wyvern-like creature snatched one of his Chocobo's straight from the sky. He insists that it is not a wyvern though."**_

"_**I've seen lots of wyverns, that ain't no wyvern. They ain't have claws like that."**_

"_**Wildlife officials are on the buzz with the possibility of discovering an undocumented species of flying creatures and are on their toes on the lookout—"**_

There was a pressure on his hand, and Snow startled, turning away from the television to look at his fiancée. She looked worriedly at him before looking out the window, where they were in direct sight of Cocoon. She bit her lower lip, squeezing his hand.

"Do you think it'll fall?"

"No," he stated confidently, returning the hand squeeze, only this time it was one of reassurance. "I trust them. They'll keep it up."

"And will they come back?"

He wanted to say yes. After all, he can't lose hope, right? But would it be right to give false hope? From what Fang said…

"_and I'm not always going to be around."_

He swallowed. Serah didn't know them. Not really. So her wanting them to come back wasn't so much for herself as it was to make Lightning happy again.

"We wait," he said, getting her to look at him, "and in the meantime, we'll take care of Sis. Together."

After all, that's what Fang wanted, _right Fang? _The 'she' that Fang mentioned, he thought it was Vanille. Had been thinking it was Vanille all this time, but it finally dawned on him. It was Lightning all along.

_He watched as she approached the two, upon arrival casually slinging one arm about Vanille's shoulders, leaning in. _

"_What happened?"_

"_I burnt my finger!" Vanille complained._

_Fang laughed. "From your own fire spell?"_

_He chuckled at the exchange, making a move to go find Hope and Sazh and help with dinner, if they haven't already got it. But then he stopped, something catching his eye. _

_Fang's body and head were turned towards Vanille, but her eyes, her eyes were locked with Lightning's. And then almost imperceptibly, like one of those blink and you'll miss it moments, Lightning smiled._

Close huh? Yeah, for the lack of a better word.

* * *

If any of you are wondering after the news report that this fic will take on a deep turn with all the politics and stuff, I'll say first that it won't. As much as that would be interesting, I don't want the focus to stray from Fang/Light.


	5. Reflections: Gran Pulse Style

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything, Lightning would have had an accident with her cape. Like getting stuck somewhere when she's executing some of those awesome flips and jumps?

**A/N: **I'm at the end of my holiday. I had originally planned to get at least eight chapters out by this time, but my procrastination is wicked. I'll continue to upload this slowly though. Many thanks to those who are actively following this fic.

* * *

**Reflections – Gran Pulse Style**

_I trust you with my life. So trust me with yours._

The surrealism, the novelty, died out after a day or two. After that, reality landed on their lap and they had to face the simple fact that no matter how beautiful, how peaceful appearing Pulse was, everyday, everywhere, was a battle for survival. And for every wrong move, every lapse of attention, there was a price to pay. Usually a battle. As such, Pulse had hardened them in a way that not even the most rigorous of Cocoon's combat training could.

Right now, nothing comes as a surprise anymore. Big giant tortoises that can kill all of them in one step? Bring it on, though avoidance was still the favored choice. Behemoths of many varieties? Throttle them. Wyverns? We'll haul them to the ground. Flans? Piece of cake. Cie'th? History. It's kill or be killed. Anything that stands in their way was to be annihilated. They have to push forward, whatever the cost.

But this…this was just…

Lightning climbed further up the gorge to get a better view of the stretch of land below her.

This was just madness.

She had to admit that she's slowly converting into a supporter of mad plans, or worse, no plans, but in Pulse sometimes it's just too unpredictable to have plans. However, there's got to be a limit to how mad a mad plan should be allowed to go. And there was no way she was going to give this one a green light.

The former Guardian Corps soldier sighed, looking beyond the plains to their targeted destination. The Mah'habara Subterra. They have been on the Steppe for days and apparently the only way out was through that underground network. That itself wasn't a problem. The entrance had to be just less than a mile away. It's what was between here and there that worried her.

Hundreds upon hundreds of gorgonopsids.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

She shared Sazh's sentiments exactly. No. Just no. There was madness, which had worked for them, and then there was plain stupid. Which she hated.

Fang settled in next to her, looking absolutely delighted. "Vanille! Come look!" she had one hand on her hips and the other above her eyes. "Five hundred years and they're still here!"

The other Pulsian popped up beside Fang. Her hands covered her mouth as she gasped. "You're right!"

Lightning couldn't understand for the life of her _why _they were excited by this. "Anything we should know?"

She surprised herself with how unnecessarily biting her tone was but Fang seemed rightly unperturbed. The taller woman turned towards her with that perpetual grin on her face.

"Gorgonopsid nesting ground. It's—"

"It's been here since we were kids!" Vanille exclaimed, not at all aware she'd cut Fang off.

Fang seemed not to mind anyway, patting Vanille's head. "That's right. Thought they would have moved, but it doesn't look like it."

"Nesting ground huh?" Lightning surveyed the plains once more. The beasts did seem to be divided into small groups scattered throughout the length of the area. "I don't see any young."

"At this time of the year? Not yet," Fang replied. "Lots of pregnant mothers though. You know what that means, don't you?"

Lightning shot Fang a look. Was she supposed to? Pregnant mothers…the only thing she could conjure from that was big bellies, hormones, and mood swings. She wasn't exactly well versed in the condition. What did that have to do with this? Unfortunately, Fang's face didn't hold the answer.

"That means we're not taking this route."

There were immediately sighs of relief, most notably from Snow, and a little from Sazh. Hope made no sound, but visibly relaxed. Vanille was still beside herself with excitement to even notice the on goings and Fang, Fang actually looked disappointed. Did she get the pregnant mother's thing wrong? Did she even care?

"So what do we do now?" Hope asked.

Lightning turned to him before addressing Fang again. "Is there another route?"

Fang sighed. "We could go around it," she started, pointing eastward in a circular motion, "but that will take a whole day. And," she looked up to see the position of the sun, "it's past noon now. So we won't make it there by nightfall. We'll have to camp here and move out first thing tomorrow morning."

"Why do we have camp here? Why can't we just camp wherever we are at nightfall?"

"It's too exposed. Here's our best bet," Fang answered. "Or we could go there," she motioned towards the general direction of the Subterra. "where we'll have an actual roof over our heads for once."

Lightning narrowed her eyes at Fang. "You're saying..?"

Fang smirked, both hands on her hips. "I say we cross it."

"You're kidding!" Sazh exclaimed.

"Yeah! Sazh is right!" Snow began. "This is—"

Lightning didn't let him finish, glaring at Fang. "You're saying we fight through hundreds of those to have a roof over our heads?"

Her clipped voice seemed to finally attract Vanille's attention. She peeked over Fang's shoulder worriedly. "Fang…"

"No one said anything about fighting them," Fang reached around Vanille, pulling her forward. "I say we cross it, Gran Pulse style."

Vanille stumbled in Fang's arms, but froze when she heard what Fang said. Her eyes widened, searching the other's face. "Fang, you don't mean…?"

Fang smiled and nodded.

"But there are only two of us!"

"Exactly why it'll work."

"No!" Vanille protested. "That's too dangerous! You can't do it alone!"

"Yes I can. I've done it tons of times before, Vanille."

"Not alone!"

"Hey!"

The voice that belonged to neither of them caught their attention. They both looked to the caller.

Lightning sighed. "You're going to let us in on it?"

Vanille turned away, probably embarrassed at their bickering. Fang just smiled. "Sorry. To put it simply, it's a technique that hunting parties used to use to cross areas such as these. Obviously we can't kill all of them, and finding a way around could take days sometimes."

"So what is this technique? It's not some crazy ass near impossible to pull off feat technique, is it?" Sazh asked impatiently.

Fang chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't worry. It's simple and both Vanille and I are well versed with it. Basically, we bait the beasts. Two people play the role of runners; they attract the beasts into chasing them while they run off to the side, creating an opening for the rest of the party to go over."

"And since there are only two of us who are familiar with it, I'll play runner and Vanille will lead the rest of you across."

Vanille whirled back to Fang. "No! First rule of running, Fang, never run alone!"

"Vanille, if you come with me, who's gonna lead them across?"

The younger girl stopped her next protest short, mouth already open. She glanced to their companions, all of which looked unsure at what's happening. All except Lightning.

"You can't just say, 'when the gorgonopsids start running, that's your cue'. You know as well as I do that crossing is a delicate business," Fang continued. "Besides, it's better that I go alone rather than have someone who can't keep up or don't know what they're doing tag along. One wrong move and it's death out there."

"Yes but—but you need someone to watch your back!"

"I've got m—"

"I've got your back."

Fang first seemed surprised at the sudden interruption but then the words set in and she brought up a hand to rub her face, sighing heavily at the all too familiar voice. "Light…"

"I'll run with you," her tone left no room for negotiation. Her decision was final.

"Ar-Are you sure, Light?" Hope looked at his mentor, the gorgonopsids, and back again. He gulped.

"So it's okay for Fang to go alone?" she questioned back at his seemingly lack of concern for the other woman. She gestured at the plains. "Against that?"

"Well no, but," his eyes darted to Fang briefly, before he fell silent.

Lightning patted his shoulder lightly. "Vanille is right. I'm going with you Fang."

"Light—"

"_You _know as well as I do that I can keep up. You just need to tell me what I have to do."

"This isn't a matter of capability. Novices die doing this. Even experienced runners can die running with inexperienced ones. Runners entrust their lives to each other. I won't—"

"I trust you with my life." She walked herself right in front of Fang, looking straight at the other. "So trust me with yours."

Fang's gaze softened just slightly. She tilted her head back, a snicker escaping her lips. "When will you stop cutting me off?"

"When you listen."

The taller woman exhaled a breath, and then stood straighter, meeting Lightning's eyes. "I trust you Light. That's been true since day one."

The corners of Lightning's mouth curved up into the smallest of a smirk. "Then what's the problem?"

Vanille readily jumped over to Lightning's side. "Please Fang? I won't do it if you go alone."

Fang's gaze shifted between the two women before she finally dropped her head. "Fine. But you're doing exactly as I say, Light."

Lightning nodded.

"Okay, it seems everything is settled then," Snow announced. "We're going through with this plan without our consent," he motioned to himself and the other two males. "As usual."

"You have a better idea Snow?" Lightning shot back.

"No, no, I love the plan. Right guys?"

There was a unison of nods from the remaining two.

Fang snickered. "Let's get into positions then," she turned to Vanille, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Watch out for the cue, alright? I'll see you the other side."

Vanille pumped her fists by her chest. "Right!"

"Don't play around," Fang warned, already walking the opposite direction. Lightning wordlessly followed her.

"I won't. Stay safe Lightning!"

"Just Lightning? No love for Fang?"

"Oh, Fang knows what she's doing."

"That's an awful lot of trust."

A giggle. "Of course. We used to run together."

The rest of the conversation died out as Lightning walked further away from the group, trailing after Fang's back. She could see how Fang would be a runner but Vanille? The only type of running she'd seen the younger girl do what some sort of prancing that wasn't exactly very fast or effective. But then again, she didn't know a lot about Vanille. Or Fang, for that matter.

"Vanille runs?"

Fang threw a look over her shoulder, chuckling. "Doesn't seem like it, does it? Well you'd be surprised. She's pretty good at it too."

She made her way down the other side of the gorge behind Fang, mimicking the hunter's low stance as they were now in plain sight of the gorgonopsids, just about a hundred meters away. Close enough to smell them. She'd never shied away from gorgonopsid battles before, but never against this number. Even though their purpose wasn't to fight, it was a little unsettling. She was trained for combat, she didn't fear their enemies, but even she knew her limits. This was ridiculous. All her training told her that this was too risky, but Fang…

Said woman came to a stop, crouching behind a large rock at the base of the gorge, and she quickly joined her side. The Pulsian casually observed the pack, seemingly completely unconcerned. So like Fang. Apathetically confident. That should be worrying, so it was confounding that she felt exactly the opposite.

"What happens now?"

Fang twisted around, leaning back on the rock. "Now, I tell you what you gotta do while Vanille does the same with the rest. And then we wait a little to give her more time, since there's Snow in the other lot."

Lightning blinked. Did Fang mean that literally? "Right."

"There's two parts to a runner's job. The running and the attracting. No point in running when nothing's chasing."

"Attracting?"

"You know, screaming, shouting, waving your arms about…generally making yourself as noticeable as possible," Fang explained with a shrug.

Lightning scowled. No way. She agreed on the _running._ Not this. Screaming? Shouting? Waving her arms about? Making herself as noticeable as possible? That sounded like Vanille. Was she even capable of that? She's _Lightning_. A flash and she's gone.

"Hey, _you_ insisted, Light," Fang seemed to have notice the scowl on her face, and was smirking. "You're not backing out on me now, are you?"

She scowled deeper. "You'd wish."

Fang smirked wider, raising a brow. "Just checking. Can't wait to see you out there."

Lightning wisely chose not to respond to that particular statement. She was sure that between them, she was the faster one, so that would put her in front of Fang at all times. In front of Fang…screaming, shouting, and waving her arms about. Lovely. Just lovely. Fang's smug expression told her that she was thinking of the exact same thing. Only without the sarcasm.

"Well then," the smirk was still in place, but Fang sat up and looked over at the gorgonopsids. "Now that you're clear with what you gotta do, let's get to the things you _don't_ do."

She leaned in closer, following Fang's example and eyeing the creatures.

"Don't run too fast. We're bait. If you outrun them, they lose interest and turn back."

Lightning didn't even think it was physically possible for a bipedal to outrun a four legged predator, but she nodded anyway. Fang knows what she's doing after all, didn't she?

"It's a nesting ground, so we're a threat to territory, rather than food. Them coming after us will be more of a warning, they won't run at full speed. And not all will come after us, only the males, but don't worry about that. Vanille will take care of the rest."

Fang shrunk back down, turning to Lightning. "If you're out there and suddenly you find you don't know what you're doing, don't panic and don't show it. Just follow my lead. They can tell, and then they'll zero in on you."

She honestly wanted to scoff. Panic? Her? Just who did Fang take her for? Had they not been through enough battles together? But then she saw what was in the hunter's eyes, the very real concern, the total absence of mocking, and she doesn't say anything. She thought back to what Fang had said, about how novices die doing this. Has Fang personally experienced it?

She subtly nodded her head. "Got it."

"Next, don't look them in the eye."

Again, how was that physically possible? "They're behind me."

"Then don't look back."

"What happens if I look them in the eye?"

"When you look them in the eye, you're issuing a challenge. That you're not afraid of them or their power, and they find it intimidating."

"Isn't that good?"

"Ah, but there's a catch to that," Fang grinned, scooting closer to stare directly into Lightning's pale cerulean orbs. Lightning has to tell herself not to instinctively pull away. "You're challenging them, so you can't look away. Whoever looks away first loses."

"…loses? What happens then?"

Fang tilted her head slightly, as if to think, but still holding the contact. "That depends...on the winner."

Somehow, Lightning had a feeling Fang wasn't talking about the gorgonopsids anymore. She shifted on the spot, watching a smile grow on the hunter's lips before it hit her. If she's looking at her lips, she's not looking at her eyes. Fang stood up suddenly, her grin victorious.

"I think we've waited long enough. Come on."

Lightning rose slowly to her feet, still slightly stumped by what just happened. Fang challenged her; she looked away. And why the hell did that matter? She shook the thoughts away as Fang readied her lance. She started to do the same, reaching for her gunblade when she realized she didn't know what she was going to use it for. They weren't fighting.

"Last bit. Don't attack them. Even if it gets bad, try to get out of there. If you attack, this turns from warning, to kill. And against that number, even summoning Bahamut and Odin won't help us."

That's a lot of don'ts but don't attack? Even when she's in danger? Her emergency response was fight or fight; flight wasn't in her system. She paused. Wait a minute. Flight?

Fang hopped over the rock, motioning for her to do the same.

Flight! Bahamut can fly. Why couldn't they just ride him over the area? She knew their Eidolons were battle aids, not transport, but doesn't this count? As battle _avoidance _aid? Fang must know this if she mentioned him.

"Right, let's go!"

"Wait, Fang. Bahamut…"

But it was no use. Fang didn't look back as she ran out into the open. Lifting her lance above her head and twirling it, she began shouting at the top of her lungs what sounded like complete gibberish to Lightning. Her face fell. So Fang was serious about the shouting. Unfortunately, she had no time to observe the absurdity as almost immediately, the gorgonopsids turned to the commotion. And in doing that, spotted her, standing still, right next to their nesting ground.

A few of them growled at her, baring their fangs. And when one broke out of the group to charge at her, leading the rest to do the same, she rolled her eyes and cursed, breaking into her own run. She glanced over to where Fang was further up, noticing that she had quite the following too. She snickered at the sight before the screaming and lance twirling reminded her of what she had to do as well.

She grimaced. Seriously? Did she have to? She threw a quick look over her shoulder and confirmed that she was being chased alright. But it was also certain that Fang had a bigger following than she did and dammit, wasn't she the one who insisted on coming along? If she was going to do something, do it thoroughly. She took a deep breath, seeking comfort in the fact that at least Snow won't see this. Or Hope. Or Sazh. Or Vanille. But somehow, she'd rather have all of them than Fang.

She spread out her arms at her sides, flailing them the only way she knew. Like birds flapping their wings. And then she opened her mouth, and shouted. She had absolutely no idea what she was shouting; only that her ears registered the sound and that was good enough. But when Fang turned sharply to look at her at the advent of her shouting and then laughing, she knew it must have been horrible. Ignoring that reaction, she instead ran faster at the increased activity behind her, being mindful of not looking back. They sounded close now, their growls raising the hair on the back of her neck. She sprinted, easily reaching Fang and within three strides, passing her.

"Hey hey hey! Not so fast, we're baiting, remember?"

The thundering footfalls told her that any slower was dinner. "They're close!" she spat back.

Fang turned her head, keeping her gaze pointed down so as to not catch their eyes. "You're right," she broke into her own sprint, closing the gap between Lightning and herself. "Time to really run."

She had been convinced that she was faster, and while she wasn't going at top speed yet, it surprised her that Fang seemed effortlessly on par with her. She had always thought that Fang's body was made for strength rather than speed. Her brows creased. So Fang rivals her in yet another category. She knew Fang was undeniably stronger. Was she also faster?

Lightning huffed, flapping her arms even harder, letting her mild irritation leave her through her mouth. Oddly, that actually felt therapeutic. So that's why some people scream when they're frustrated. With the wind in her face and the adrenaline in her blood, it was refreshing. That was, until the rambunctious laughter cut in from beside her.

"Dammit Light! Stop that already! That's enough!" Fang's chest was heaving. From laughter. "You're gonna kill me!"

The former soldier stopped instantly, pulling her arms back to herself, but the laughter went on. "Wasn't that one of the dos?" she hissed.

"That was ridiculous, Light," Fang shook her head in mirth. Lightning felt heat creeping to her cheeks. "You don't have to keep it up the whole way!"

"You didn't say that!"

The other shrugged. "Thought you'd figure when I stopped."

A gorgonopsid unexpectedly dove for Fang, the hunter just barely jumping out of the way. A few others began attempting the same while Fang gracefully dodged them all.

"Seems like they're gaining on us!"

She resisted the urge to snort. Like that wasn't obviously going to happen. She didn't think it was possible, but Fang ran faster still, keeping her lance out horizontally behind her and moving it up and down almost like a shield. When she barely evaded a paw to her shoulder herself, she decided to do the same, drawing out Blaze Edge from its holster. As long as she didn't attack, it was fine, wasn't it?

"Light! Duck!"

There wasn't time to process the words. And maybe it was her years of military training, it sounded like an order, so her body obeyed instantly. She ducked, feeling the wind shift just as a shadow flew over her. The gorgonopsid landed in front of her, blocking her path and snarling. She didn't slow down, snapping her Grav-con Unit to life and then kicking herself into the air to soar pass the obstructing creature, deactivating it as soon as she was clear, hitting the ground running.

She heard a whistle coming from her side.

Fang grinned at her. "Nice move there."

She nodded, about to thank her for the heads up when she saw a gorgonopsid about to do the same to Fang. "Fang!"

She realized straight after that she should've said something more directive like 'behind you' or 'look out' or even 'duck' but Fang had already noticed the motion. Fang let the beast get ahead of her and charged a ruin spell in her palm and for a moment Lightning's eyes widened. Was Fang attacking? Then the ruin was shot towards the ground, blowing up a cloud of smoke and dust. Fang swiftly emerged from the cloud unscathed, the gorgonopsids banging into each other behind her.

Fang chuckled, already knowing what was happening without looking. She caught Lightning's eye and grinned. Lightning couldn't believe it. Fang was actually enjoying this. She could tell from the curve of her lips, from the vigor of her movements, from the glint in her eyes. Fang was having the time of her life. The hunter would appear to slow down, allowing herself to come dangerously close to her pursuers only to cleanly avoid a swipe and start sprinting again. Rinse and repeat. Teasing. Typical.

Her own muscles ached from exertion, and her lungs burned for air. She had no problems with running usually. She could go for miles without breaks. But that was running. And what she was doing now was sprinting. Sprinting was meant for short distances. She had never run this fast for this long. She gritted her teeth, forcing a deep breath in. Her peripheral vision noted that Fang was clearly behind her now, but whether that was because that's the limit of her speed or because it was on purpose, she didn't know.

A gorgonopsid made a swipe for Fang's sari, the blue material flipping freely in the wind and Fang just only managed to pull the cloth away. "No! Bad boy!"

Lightning couldn't help finding the scene rather silly, Fang trying to reprimand a gorgonopsid for attempting to grab at her sari. She thought of her own cape and quickly reined it in, wrapping it loosely around her upper arm. Fang didn't miss the action, sending her a look of silent understanding and the corners of her mouth twitched. She smirked back and then released the tiniest of a chuckle. Fang's surprise was evident but with a quick grin, she joined in.

She didn't know what it was, the circumstances were surely different, but she felt like a kid again, playing catch with Serah. She was always faster than Serah and she'd laugh at her sister lagging behind. Serah would then pretend to be angry, but laugh anyway cause she could never stay angry at her. Then she'd offer her hand, and Serah would take it, and they'd run together. She wasn't sure what possessed her then, maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the memory, maybe it was because Fang was behind her, maybe it was because they were both chuckling over how their clothes could be the end of them, but she stretched out her hand towards Fang.

Fang eyed her hand, and for a while she wanted to know what Fang was thinking, but then another hand slapped onto hers, gripping tight, and she smiled. Fang's hand was warm. Fang returned the smile and then without warning, tugged her close. She felt a breath on her neck first, before it readjusted to her ear. Fang's breath, body, was warm too.

"Last leg now," the hunter managed between shallow spurts for air. "We split up. See that mound of earth there?" she vaguely pointed to said mound in the near distance. "Meet me there."

And then Fang was gone, breaking away from her. She did the same, running in a semi circle towards the mound. She could feel it now. She was slowing down, and her body wanted nothing more than to crash. A gorgonopsid appeared beside her, slowly gaining more ground. She cursed. These things sure were persistent. Wasn't it enough of a warning that they'd chased them all the way here? She turned to the mound just up ahead, spotting Fang already there, hacking away at the ground with her lance.

She scrunched up her eyebrows, wondering what the hell Fang was doing when the Pulsian disappeared into the ground. A hole! That was the exit? She took the last few steps towards it before sliding into it leg first, narrowly escaping a pounce by that one gorgonopsid that was beside her. She landed at the base about twenty feet down, her weary legs immediately giving out from right under her and she fell on all fours, Blaze Edge slipping from her grasp. Not that it mattered right now. What mattered now was air. Rest.

For a moment all she could hear was her own labored breathing, and her heart hammering away in her head, but then her ears picked up the growling and the scratching and she tensed. She reached for her weapon while turning towards the hole she dropped in from when a hand grabbed hers. Fang. It had slipped her mind she wasn't alone. Fang shook her head tiredly, reaching to pull Blaze Edge from her hand.

"They won't come in."

Fang was right. The hole was too small for the predators though she was sure they could force themselves through if they wanted to, but they didn't. She relaxed, not caring to ask why just yet. They were out of danger. That's enough. She fell forward on her hands again, gasping for much needed breath. The drastic change of motion from sprinting to complete stop had her head reeling with dizziness. She closed her eyes, trying to muster enough saliva to swallow even when her mouth felt entirely too dry. Somehow she managed it, and when she opened her mouth again, her breath came steadier.

She pushed herself up onto her knees, feeling calm enough to breathe from her nose. She reached for her cape, unrolling it from her arm, seriously considering to just take if off completely. Her body felt so hot, no thanks to her sweater. The beads of sweat rolling down her chest and the small of her back told her she was in need of a long invigorating bath. Preferably hot. She made to stand, but when her legs muscles protested heavily against the action, she slumped back down. Just a while longer wouldn't hurt. After all, Fang seemed in no rush to move either.

The hunter was flat on her back, arms spread out by her side. Her eyes were closed and her body perfectly still. The only indication that she was alive was the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She looked so serene. So…beautiful. Lightning turned away, crushing that strange urge churning within her to lie down next to Fang. Instead, she crawled over to the nearest wall, using it as support as she tried to stand again, sheathing her weapon as she did so.

Making a point to avoid even chancing a glance over the picturesque tranquility lying there on the ground, she surveyed her surroundings. Everything was dark, save their immediate proximity thanks to the light that shone in from the hole above them. They were in a tunnel of some sort, stretching out on both sides. She couldn't see anything on her right, but there seemed to be a small amount of illumination in the distance on her left.

"Where are we?"

Fang's eyes slowly opened, flicking over to her. The taller woman grinned, pushing herself up to a sitting position. "One of the tunnels that Atomos dug. It's the fal'Cie in charge of digging underground tunnels along the Mah'habara. This tunnel is just one of the few that leads straight into the Subterra. We should be able to meet up with the rest then."

The rest. She wondered if they made it across alright. She watched Fang get up, flexing her limbs about. The tan woman winced when she pulled a muscle, but then she laughed all the same.

"Ah, gotta miss this feeling."

Lightning pushed away from the wall cautiously, letting her legs reacquaint with her weight before she took the few steps to stand right under the hole. She looked through it. There wasn't a single gorgonopsid in sight. She couldn't even hear them.

"Why didn't they come in?"

Fang paused her flexing, following Lightning's gaze. "Well for one, the moment we're out of view, we're no longer a threat," she picked her lance, spiked into the ground. "For two, Atomos can be quite the unforgiving fellow."

"What does that—?"

"Atomos digs tunnels. That's all it does. Doesn't care for anything else. Pretty harmless fellow. But because digging tunnels is all it does, it doesn't care what's in its path. Unless they're strong enough to stop it, its going to just plough through," Fang clipped her lance back in place. "All the beasts here know that, so they avoid the tunnels."

"Fang."

"Hmm?"

"We're smaller than the gorgonopsids."

Fang nodded, one brow raised. "That's a wonderful observation, Light."

Lightning glared at Fang. The Pulsian could be so infuriating at times. "You know what I meant. We're in Atomos' path."

The other chuckled lightly, mumbling an apology somewhere in between. "We'll hear it coming and since not all the tunnels are this narrow, we could run in whichever direction until the tunnel opens up then just get out of its way or, if the tunnel doesn't open up…"

"If the tunnel doesn't open up?"

Fang smirked. "Then it's time to get really friendly with the walls."

She snorted, crossing her arms. "Like that's a real solution."

"By the way," Fang walked up to her, running a hand through her hair. It almost seemed like she wanted to put that hand on her shoulder, but she retracted it halfway, dropping it to her hips instead. "Good job out there. You…would qualify as a hunter by Oerba's standards."

"…thanks, I guess."

"Let's get going. The others should be waiting for us."

Fang moved to brush past her, when she stopped the taller woman with a hand to the shoulder. Fang halted, slightly startled as she turned to face the hand's owner.

"Light?"

Lightning didn't look at her. She had to know for sure. "We could have used Bahamut."

"We could."

There it was plain and simple. Fang wasn't denying that she knew all along and chose not to use him. But why? Why go through all that trouble?

"Why?" she wasn't angry and she definitely wasn't accusing. She just wanted to know.

"I'm probably being selfish," Fang said softly, "but I just…wanted to do all the things I used to do here."

She had to admit she couldn't understand what Fang was feeling then. Fang was hard to figure, and the nonchalance didn't help. The Pulsian seldom showed extreme emotions unless it was regarding Vanille. What of coming to Pulse? Home sweet home. And then nothing. None of that bursting excitement Vanille radiated, none of the brimming anticipation, none of the overflowing joy. Nothing. And now this. This attempt to reconnect with her homeland that has changed while she hasn't. She couldn't read Fang. No, she couldn't read Fang at all.

"Was I in the way?"

Fang reeled. "What?"

Lightning turned to Fang. "Did you want to be alone? Do this alone?"

"You're not in the way, Light. Don't ever think that. I probably did want to be alone in the beginning but, I'm glad you came with me. I really enjoyed it, with you," Fang smiled, reaching up to take hold of Lightning's wrist. "Come on, let's go."

Lightning quickly pulled her wrist back, or she thought she did. It should have been a reflex thing, but when the warm pressure remained even as they started walking, she had to convince herself that it was the fatigue from the run that made her take no action. They headed into the darkness, walking towards the distant illumination. She curled her fingers upwards, suddenly wishing Fang's hand were a few inches lower.

* * *

_The scene where Fang and Light were running and they share a chuckle is actually the scene that gave birth to this story. I cooked that up randomly one day and then decided to build a story around it. So I incorporated all my unwritten oneshot ideas and poof, I get this. Honestly, this chapter was difficult to write. I now know I am going to hate the next reflection._


End file.
